


Yellow Card

by summerprincess (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Non-Sexual Spanking, Platonic Cuddling, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/summerprincess
Summary: Following Lindsey's yellow card during the semifinal against England (7/2/2019), Carli takes matters into her own hands.





	Yellow Card

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of popped into my head after the match yesterday- I was watching it, and every time the ball came near Lindsey I got so scared that she was going to get another card, because she doesn't seem like she's someone who's afraid to foul. And I know that Carli is more submissive in a lot of stories, but I just liked the idea of the oldest player on the team taking a disciplinary or parental role for the younger ones. 
> 
> Also, this is barely edited, and I wrote it at 1 in the morning. 
> 
> Obviously, I don't know these women in real life, and this is completely fictional.

"That just wasn't _necessary,_ hon."

Carli's hand was rough on the back of Lindsey's neck as she led her towards her hotel room. 

As soon as they had gotten off the bus, and the doors of the hotel had closed behind them, separating the team from anyone who might have a camera, Carli had given the younger player a _look,_ which had made the blonde quickly end her conversation with Rose and slink over to face the music sooner rather than later. 

"Becky got a yellow, too," grumbled Lindsey as Carli swiped her key card and let them inside the room. 

The older woman let go of the midfielder's neck and pointed towards the edge of the bed. Lindsey sat and examined her knees as Carli paced back and forth across the room, bustling and digging through her luggage.

"Believe me, Lindsey, Becky and I are going to have a chat too, but that's not what we're here to talk about. You and I both know that you aren't afraid to foul, but you can't do that here. At least not like you did. I'm serious, Lindsey. What if you had gotten a second one?" 

Lindsey had no response to this. She could have protested that there was no _way_ she would ever be so stupid as to get a second yellow in such an important game, but Carli was not gullible or stupid enough to buy that. Lindsey had, really, only been one bad tackle from leaving the game. 

"What would have happened, Lindsey?" 

The blonde felt a blush rise to her cheeks as the scenario that Carli was forcing her to consider sunk in. She got a second yellow. She got sent off the field. England took advantage of her going off before Millie Bright to score. Alyssa couldn't stop it. The team lost. 

"We... We might've lost." 

"Exactly. And that would've _sucked._ " 

Lindsey nodded as Carli finished whatever she had been doing and took a seat next to her teammate on the bed.

"I know. I'm sorry, Carli." 

A hand rubbed between Lindsey's shoulder blades, and Lindsey was sure that the older woman could feel the heat of her blush.

"I know, honey. But this has become a bit of a problem for you. The yellows just got wiped out, and you're already back on one."

There were a lot of things Lindsey wanted to say to that. She could've protested that she'd already heard this shit from Jill directly following the game. She could've pointed out that at least she wasn't Millie Bright, who'd _actually_ gotten a second yellow. She could've reminded Carli that Becky's yellow had been more dangerous for the team.

She did none of those things, instead just letting Carli continue. 

"It's a problem, Lindsey, and one that I plan to address right now." 

That sounded ominous. Lindsey looked, for the first time in several minutes, up from her knees and saw that Carli was gesturing for her to lie across her lap. This, of course, could only mean one thing.

"Carli," Lindsey whimpered, automatically edging away from the older woman. "No, that's not... I don't... Please don't."

Carli's hand reached out and grabbed onto Lindsey's forearm, effectively stopping any effort by the younger woman to flee her punishment. She raised Lindsey's chin so that she was looking into her eyes, and Lindsey was surprised to find sadness there, as well as determination. 

"Linds, I don't like this any more than you do- don't you roll your eyes at me, I _hate_ that I have to do this- but it's necessary. So, I'm going to give you two options. Either you can stay here and take your spanking, or I will make damn sure that your ass does not leave the bench during the final. Now, which is it going to be?" 

It wasn't any sort of choice, and they both knew it.

Lindsey bit her lip then, steeling herself, let Carli pull her across her lap. She had never gotten a spanking before, but she was sure that there were moments when she'd been close to feeling the oldest player's hands on her ass before now. Carli didn't spank often and, if she had done so before now during this tournament, no one was telling the others about it. Lindsey could understand why. There was no way she'd been running her mouth about this to the others. 

Carli's hands yanked down Lindsey's sweats and underwear until they bunched around her knees, revealing her ass. The blonde felt tears starting to pool in the corners of her eyes, but was determined not to let them fall. 

"Okay, Lindsey. I'm going to spank you twenty times, and I want you to count them out loud for me. Can you do that?" 

The question wasn't meant to humiliate the younger woman- Lindsey knew that if she didn't think she was capable of counting, Carli wouldn't make her. But, the thought of disappointing the older woman more that she already had was more daunting than the thought of counting to twenty. 

"Yes, Carli." 

A hand ran through her hair, and Lindsey cherished the feeling, given that any second it would be smacking her ass like she was a naughty child. 

Without warning, the hand that had been petting her hair was pressed between her shoulder blades, holding her down as the first hit landed. 

Lindsey was surprised by how much it _hurt._ She had seen enough porn in her days to know that a good spanking made those actresses moan like someone had just been sucking their clit, and so somehow she had thought that, while humiliating, it wouldn't hurt that badly. Shocked by the sudden pain, Lindsey barely managed to gasp out the first number.

"Good job, sweetheart," said Carli, giving Lindsey a moment to catch her breath before continuing the spanking. They got to five strokes before Lindsey was squirming in discomfort, held down by Carli's hand in between her shoulder blades.

"Six." 

"Seven." 

On eight, Lindsey's instinctively kicked her legs and a small whimper escaped her lips. Carli paused for a moment to give the younger time to get her legs under control, and her hand returned briefly to her hair. 

"It's okay, honey. Almost halfway there, you're doing so well." 

Carli's hand came down again, landing on the same spot that it had spanked several times already, and Lindsey gasped, the first tears escaping.

"Nine." 

"Ten."

"Good job, Lindsey, halfway done."

Carli raised her hand again, and Lindsey braced herself, biting down on her lip as the stroke fell. 

"Eleven." 

"Twelve."

More tears leaked out, and if Carli had looked down at Lindsey's face, it would have been impossible for the younger to deny that she was crying. They started to leak into her voice as she counted thirteen and fourteen, and Carli took another break from the spanking to rub a thumb under Lindsey's eyes, wiping away some of the tears. 

"It's okay, Lindsey. Only six more, I know it hurts, but you're almost done." 

Lindsey nodded, trying her hardest not to squirm. 

"Fifteen." 

"Sixteen."

"S-Seventeen."

The tears were falling faster, soaking into the covers of Carli's bed. The last three strokes fell quickly, all on the same spot, and when she choked out the number twenty, Lindsey sobbed loudly, finally letting the tears fall freely. 

"All done, sweet girl. All done, you did so well." 

Carli's hand rubbed up and down Lindsey's back, trying to soothe the crying woman on her lap. She debated pulling Lindsey up to sit in her lap, but thought better of it, recognizing that pressure on her ass would probably be painful for Lindsey. 

"Linds, can you get off my lap for a second?" 

Lindsey whimpered, and Carli ran a hand through her hair.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll be right back, I'm just going to get something to make your ass feel better, okay?"

Carli eased Lindsey off of her lap and watched her wrap herself around a pillow, tears still dripping out of her eyes, without bothering to pull up her underwear or sweatpants. She went straight to the counter, grabbing the bottle that she had pulled out of her bag earlier, a cooling lotion, then returned to the bed.

"Lindsey, honey, can you come back over here for a second?"

The blonde obeyed, draping herself back over Carli's lap and wincing as the older's hands found her ass again. However, as the lotion rubbed in, Lindsey sighed in relief as the pain in her ass faded. 

"Does that feel better?" 

Lindsey nodded, and Carli was finally able to pull the younger woman into her lap. Lindsey sniffled, burying her face into Carli's shoulder, and Carli pulled her closer, stroking her hair.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's all okay, you're all forgiven, you did so well."

It took a few minutes for Lindsey's tears to taper out, cuddled against Carli's chest. This was the only part of spanking her teammates that Carli didn't hate, holding them afterwards and helping them feel better. 

"I'm sorry, Carli," Lindsey whispered, and the older woman kissed her on the forehead. 

"It's okay, Lindsey. I forgive you, sweetheart. You're such a good girl. Do you want to stay here with me for a while?" 

Lindsey nodded into Carli's chest, and the veteran player maneuvered them so that they were lying together on the bed, reaching for the remote.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" 

"Okay." 

No, Carli didn't enjoy spanking her teammates, but sometimes it was the best thing for them. 


End file.
